Supernatural Valentine’s Day That's Love
by Kagamichin
Summary: “Algum dia você falará o que realmente está sentindo, tenho certeza disso Dean. Tudo ao seu tempo...” - desafio do dia dos namorados.


**Supernatural Valentine's Day: ****That's Love**

Estavam caçando. Um dia normal. Uma noite normal. Uma aberração como todas as outras vezes. Porém dessa vez tudo parecia mais complicado. O fantasma perseguido ainda pensava que era humano e um humano que ainda amava algum outro ser encarnado.

Era complicado. Para Sam era muito mais complicado do que para Dean. Afinal o mais novo dos Winchesters sempre foi mais sentimental, mais emotivo. Em contra partida, Dean nunca se importou muito para tais emoções e muito menos para fantasmas que as tinham.

Para Dean era simples. Simples demais mostrar logo de cara a verdade para aquele ser desencarnado e então poder finalmente chegar a um quarto de motel e descansar a cabeça e todo o corpo numa cama fofa e quente. Realmente era muito mais simples jogar a verdade na cara de alguém, e que sequer estava vivo, do que ele, Dean, seguir este mesmo caminho para si próprio.

Não. Era impossível admitir algum sentimento. Na verdade era impossível demais admitir que sentia algo a mais por seu irmão. Obvio que nunca admitiria. Para Sam, ele, Dean, sempre seria o irmão mais velho, sempre lhe protegendo e estando por perto. Apenas isso. Nada além disso. E o mais velho preferia que o outro continuasse a pensar assim, pelo menos não se complicaria em momento algum. Não gostava de complicações. Preferia fazer tudo diretamente, sem delongas, objetivamente, sem outros caminhos. Se era para chegar em algum lugar e se ferir, ou ferir a Sam, preferia ficar onde estava e camuflar seus sentimentos tanto para Sam, quanto para qualquer um. Inclusive camuflar para si mesmo.

O desenrolar do episódio daquela noite estava resolvido. Pelo jeito de Sam, mas estava resolvido. Mesmo que Dean sequer estivesse realmente pensando naquele caso, enquanto resolviam-no. Estava mais desligado do que o normal. Talvez, muito talvez, a história de amor daquela mulher tivesse o tocado e tivesse o feito ver o quão estúpido estava sendo por esconder o que estava sentindo. Afinal, o primeiro passo para que ninguém se machuque é admitir o sentimento que há dentro de cada um. Mas para Dean, realmente não era nenhum pouco fácil admitir.

— E desde quando é fácil?

— Heim!? – Dean olhou para o irmão, intrigado. Afinal, Sam estava dando uma de para-normal psíquico que lia mentes a toda hora?

— Eu apenas respondi o que você disse.

— O que eu disse mesmo? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e franzindo a testa, em claro ato para tentar lembrar do que falavam.

— Dean... Você está bem?

— É. Acho que não. Mas o que eu disse? – continuou a encarar seu irmão.

— Que admitir os sentimentos não é fácil.

— Oh! Sim! – Sam não havia lido pensamentos alheios, mas sim Dean estava começando a pensar alto demais... E isso era um problema. Ao menos não havia saído tanto do contexto daquela noite, ao menos Sam agora pensaria que ele estaria falando dos sentimentos que a mulher tinha.

— Está ficando mais sentimental Dean? – Sam riu, divertindo-se com a expressão contrariada do outro.

— Claro que não! Nunca! – falou com veemência.

— Hm... Sabe, acho que é o dia dos namorados que está te afetando, anda tão avoado hoje... – comentou por acaso.

— Não estou avoado! Só estou cansado! – falou com certa irritação.

— Claro. – falou descrente

— Certo. Não acredite. Mas o dia dos namorados não tem nada a ver com o que está acontecendo.

— Está acontecendo? Então, está sentindo algo diferente? – cutucou Sam, ao notar o desconforto do irmão por ter falado demais.

— Cara! Como você consegue entender tudo errado!? – Dean falou em tom cansado e irritado, retomando a postura séria de sempre.

— Tudo bem, eu entendi errado... Mas então, vamos indo. – Sam dirigiu-se até o Impala e abriu a porta, ficando escorado nela, esperando Dean. Este logo passou pela frente do carro, abrindo a porta e então entrando dentro do carro.

Sam também entrou e fechou a porta. O menor olhou para o outro com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e Dean apenas observou a expressão estranhamente feliz do outro, mas não pode evitar e retribuiu o sorriso, logo ligando o carro e partindo daquela estrada pouco iluminada.

"_Algum dia você falará o que realmente está sentindo, tenho certeza disso Dean. Tudo ao seu tempo..."_


End file.
